


Red, Blue, Purple

by I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help/pseuds/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help
Summary: this is really a vent, may be triggering.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Red, Blue, Purple

In the beginning it was hot, like the molten core of the brightest sun. Full of sex love and a haunting feeling of forever that he would cling to, and put far too much energy into preserving towards the end. Blue couldn't look away when he’d first seen him. The Red that flooded his every touch, the heat that haunted his every word and the pain that reached the Blue if he got too close too fast. You see, Blue pushed Red onto a pedestal of glistening Gold and gave him a crown of rubies and jewels. Red would later try to fight it, to insist that it wasn't true but anyone who had seen their beginning would know just how much of a lie that really was. Red loved the power that Blue gave him, but he wouldn't accept the responsibility that had to come with it. He thought that if the Blue truly wanted him happy then his responsibility wasn't necessary.

In the beginning, Blue didn't blame him.

“It was okay,” he thought “he’ll come around and i’ll be there.”

The Red did not. He drifted farther away from the Blue, returning only to display his power and at the pleading cries of his Blue. But you see, the Red didn't understand how to comfort his Blue. With the Red slowly pushing the Blue farther towards oblivion, we enter the middle.

Towards the middle, the Red forfeits his power over the blue in an attempt to consolidate it and further neglect his responsibilities. The Blue would accept this happily.

“It’ll be okay,” he thought “forever is a long time. It’ll work out.”

But the Blue wasn’t as bright as he once seemed, once an intricate tapestry as bright as an ocean or a sky, he was beginning to Gray and Red was seeping into the corners of the ripped cloth of a man. The Red saw and was frightened, as the Blue tried to spread his wings and soar like the jay he thought he could be, with a promise that he’d always come back, the Red songbird was jealous at the new found power the Blue jay had over himself he clipped them and let the jay fall.

In the end, everything the Blue had built for them, for his Red, was being picked apart by its benefactor. The king of hearts was attacking his own castle as his most loyal and forgiving servant was left to watch with sapphire spade tears. Held together by a thread, the dirty Greyish-Purple cloth was tossed away with a careless snarl and Green and Yellow were left to pick him up. And pick him up they did. Taking him back where he had pushed them away out of a sick sense of loyalty and helping him remember his royal hue, for Blue was far more thoroughly a color of kings then the aggressive and short tempered Red. He eventually came to a crossroads, go back or blaze his own trail of deep blue flames. He took four steps along the road most traveled and saw his future, of Grey-Purple sadness and was frozen to his place.

The thought of “Not his Red, his king.” swirling throughout the Purplish-Blue mans body. But it was his Red, his king who would be his doom if he continued down this path of angry flames.

So, far more Purple and much worse for wear Blue made the choice to carve his own path, at the side of Green and Yellow. Together, they would be okay, if a little shifted in hue.


End file.
